yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Tyler
| anime_deck = Amazoness | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Gloria Tyler (グロリア・タイラー, Guroria Tairā) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a member of Duel Academy who was sent to the Xyz Dimension to eliminate the Lancers with her sister Grace. Design Appearance Gloria is a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. Gloria wears a more military outfit than her sister. She wears a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She dons gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and a magenta sashes that curve over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. Gloria also wears short blue shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles, upturned golden toes, and three diagonal magenta lines near each cuff. Personality Gloria is more serious and blunt than her sister. She is confident in her skills and dissatisfied with weaker opponents, though not above praising good moves even if they are not up to her standards, but she was insulted when the Professor sends the Obelisk Force as backup in case they lost and she was eager to jump in to assist them. She can also be quite stubborn and impatient at times, but she also takes her job and mission very seriously, in comparison to both her sister and Mamoru Noro. Gloria dislikes disloyalty; chiding both her sister and Mamoru for supporting Yuya Sakaki during his Duel against Aster Phoenix for different reasons.After her defeat against Yuya and Shay it is later reveled that she is also interested in Yuya 's Dueltaining but unlike her sister Grace she tries to hide it Biography History Gloria and her younger sister Grace were infamous among the Resistance for almost destroying the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Heartland City After hearing Mamoru's report that claimed to have detected Pendulum Summoning, the Professor assigned Gloria and her sister Grace to go to the Xyz Dimension with the mission of defeating the Lancers. While walking through Heartland, Gloria and Grace found Sayaka and mistaking her for a Lancer, prepared to bring her back as a present for Aster and Mamoru. When Allen arrived to protect Sayaka, Gloria and Grace challenged them to a Tag-Team Duel. Gloria Tribute Summoned "Amazoness Queen" but was unable to destroy "Ruffian Railcar" because of "Construction Train Signal Red". During the Duel, Gloria wondered why Allen and Sayaka didn't use Pendulum Summoning, and Grace suspected that they were underestimating them. After "Fairy Cheer Girl" failed to destroy " by battle, Gloria and Grace realized Allen and Sayaka were not their targets and must be from the Resistance, before revealing that they were the Tyler sisters. When Allen used the effect of "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" to attack the Tyler sisters directly, they explained that the effect of "Liger" would negate the attack. Gloria then Special Summoned " " after Grace used "Amazoness Substitution" to change the attack of "Iron Wolf" to "Amazoness Swords Woman". Just as the effect of "Swords Woman" was about to force Allen to take the damage the Tyler twins would have taken, Sayaka used "Fairy Rail" to turn the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl", to the sisters' surprise. Gloria then Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress" and used "Liger" to attack "Cheer Girl", with the effect of "Empress" inflicting piercing damage. Gloria dealt the final blow with "Empress", defeating Allen and Sayaka. The twins prepared to seal them into cards until Gong and Sylvio arrived. When they learned Gong and Sylvio were Lancers, Gloria and Grace entered into another Tag-Team Duel. shocked by Yuya's Dueltaining after their defeat.]] After defeating Gong and Sylvio, Gloria and Grace spotted Yuya and Shay arriving. They thought Shay was a scared Resistance member who fled when he recognized their "Amazoness" decks until Yuto (through Yuya) told them things would've been different if they were there. The Tyler sisters told them not to overestimate themselves. The Tyler sisters challenged them to a Tag-Team Duel and Gloria activated "Slow Life" and Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress". When Yuya Pendulum Summoned, she activated "Amazoness Audience Room" to gain LP from Yuya and Shay Special Summoned monsters ATK. Gloria told them they ordered by the Professor to eliminate the Lancers. The Tyler sisters gained more LP Shay when Pendulum-Xyz Summoned " ", but while they were surprised by the effect of "Rise Falcon" they were able to protect their monsters from destruction with their effects. Grace admitted that Shay was above average for a Resistance member but Gloria claimed that their effect was for naught. She then activated "Amazoness Secret Hot Spring", gaining back the LP they lost and "Amazoness Curse Mirror", to prevent further battle damage. Gloria attacked "Rise Falcon" with "Liger" but Shay ranked it up into " ", though Gloria was able to destroy it. When their LP surpassed 10,000, the Tyler sisters started to get annoyed with the Lancers and told them to surrender already. When Yuya activated "Miracle Rocket Show" and " " they were surprised by their effects. Even when Yuya and Shay used "Rise Falcon" and " 's" effects to weaken "Empress" and "Liger", Gloria pointed out that the damage would still be negated. However, Yuya used the last effect of "Miracle Rocket Show" to inflict damage to the sisters equal to the battle damage that was reduced to 0. Though defeated, Gloria and Grace were amazed by the Duel. .]] When the Obelisk Force challenged the Lancers to a Duel, Gloria and Grace learned from Mamoru that the Professor sent them in case they lost. Gloria was shocked, but Grace admitted they did lose. Gloria asked Grace if she wasn't frustrated, but she didn't care as she wanted to see Yuya's Dueltaining. Gloria wondered whether they should join the Duel, but Grace told her the Obelisk Force wouldn't lose easily. Grace was impressed by Yuya's counters, but Gloria asked her if this was really the time. When the Obelisk Force Fusion Summoned " ", Gloria wondered if they were trying kill them by bringing it out. When Kite Tenjo arrived and saved Yuya from "Chaos Giant's" attack, Gloria recognized him as the Duelist with a bounty on his head. She was surprised when Kite defeated the Obelisk Force and Aster Phoenix arrived with a squad to defeat Yuya. for cheering for Yuya to win.]] Gloria tried to tell Aster that they were personally ordered to deal with the Lancers only to be silenced. Gloria watched Aster's Duel with Yuya, but wanted to assist the squad Dueling Kite. However, Grace was too entranced by the Duel. After Kite defeated the squad, Gloria criticized Mamoru for letting the Lancers escape. She was displeased when Yuya Fusion Summoned " " and when Mamoru was pleased with Yuya defeating Aster, she caught him siding with the enemy. After Aster's counterattack, Gloria believed that it was over for Yuya, but Grace claimed that he would entertain them more. Yuya was able to save himself, and Gloria asked Mamoru whether or not he was pleased with Yuya's defeat when he thought it was over. She noted that the combo of "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy}}" and "[[Demise Urban]" wouldn't be defeated easily. She wonder why Yuya would attack with "a weak monster", Grace told her its part of his Dueltaining. Once Yuya's LP reached 100, Gloria claimed that he was on the edge of a cliff. She caught Mamoru siding with Yuya again when Yuya activated "Smile World" again. Grace was happy to see the card, but Gloria just commented that Yuya was using the card again. When Mamoru thought Aster couldn't beat "Laughmaker", Gloria reminded him about the "Demise Urban" combo. Yuya brought back "Brave-Eyes" to attack and Gloria noted that Aster couldn't use the "Demise Urban" combo since the effect of "Dystopiaguy" could only be used once per turn. She watched as Yuya defeated Aster, annoyed that the Lancers kept defeating them. She was worried about the Professor finding out, but Mamoru reassured her that he had called in reinforcements. To her and everyone's surprise, Aster defended Yuya as he now shares his belief that Dueling is not a tool for conflict but instead to bring happiness to people, going as far as discarding the mantle that signified him as Commander-in-Chief, showing his willingness to betray the Professor. To make her shocked even further, her sister thought that Aster's decision to betray Duel Academy was cool, prompting Gloria to ask did she also intending to become Lancers' ally. Grace corrected Gloria's statement to be Yuya's ally and pointed out the fact that Gloria was also charmed by Yuya's Dueltaining, flustering Gloria. Under Grace's urging to be honest, Gloria and her sister also decided to join Yūya. The Resistance's arrival and Aster's speech forced Mamuro to surrender and the Duel Academy soldiers to follow Asters's plan rebuild Xyz Dimension. .]] Now allied with both the Resistance and Lancers, Gloria, her sister, and all former members of Duel Academy helped the refugees in the Resistance's hideout by distributing foods, medical supplies, and rebuilding residential houses for free to atone for what they have done. Gloria and her sister helped in making and distributing foods, making Gloria questioned why she has to do this, to which Grace answered that making people happy is part of Entertainment, so they should think about it as a training. Deck Gloria uses an "Amazoness" Deck, with her monsters being purely Warrior-Types, and focusing more on monsters than her sister. * Amazoness Spy * |fusion monsters = * Amazoness Empress |spells = * * This card can be seen in her hand when she declares an attack with "Amazoness Liger" in episode 108. * Slow Life |traps = * Amazoness Audience Room }} Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters